Data processing users desire to have a flexible, extensible way to rapidly create and deploy complex computer systems and data centers that include a plurality of servers, one or more load balancers, firewalls, and other network elements. One method for creating such a system is described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/502,170, filed Feb. 11, 2000, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,016 on Aug. 17, 2004, entitled “Extensible Computing System,” naming Ashar Aziz, et al., as inventors, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. Aziz, et al., disclose a method and apparatus for selecting, from within a large, extensible computing framework, elements for configuring a particular computer system. Accordingly, upon demand, a virtual server farm or other data center may be created, configured and brought on-line to carry out useful work, all over a global computer network, virtually instantaneously.
Although the methods and systems disclosed in Aziz, et al., are powerful and flexible, users and administrators of the extensible computing framework, and the virtual server farms that are created using it, would benefit from improved methods for defining and deploying virtual server farms. For example, an improvement upon Aziz, et al., would be a way to specify, price, order and deploy virtual server farms using a networked computer workstation and a standard browser.
Using one known online service, “Rackspace.com,” a user may select a server platform, configure it with a desired combination of disk storage, tape backup, and certain software options, and then purchase use of the configured server on a monthly basis. However, this service is useful only for configuring a single server computer. Further, the user interface is rudimentary and relies only on pull-down lists and other elements defined in Hypertext Markup Language (HTML).
Visual programming is a known method for rapidly defining a computer program by linking together graphical icons that represent program elements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,130 (Jean-Marie Hullot, NeXT Computer, Inc., 1992) discloses a visual programming method in which computer program elements are selected from a palette and moved into a graphical representation of the logical flow of the program.
Microsoft Visio is a well-known tool for creating graphical presentations useful in business and industry. An end user may create a Visio presentation by dragging and dropping symbols into a workspace. Complex pictures and diagrams can be created. Templates or “stencils” may be created and distributed, enabling others to create new pictures and diagrams that have the same appearance parameters as the stencil that is used as a basis for the new diagrams.
Based on the foregoing, there is a clear need in this field for a way to visually create a logical description of a virtual server farm and instantiate a corresponding tangible, operable computing system relatively instantly, or other computer system configurations that are created based on the extensible computing framework described in Aziz, et al.
There is a specific need for a way to create such a description using graphic icons and other symbols that represent elements of a real server farm or other computer system.
End users also would find it useful to have a way to negotiate fees and costs for a particular virtual server farm with the service provider that is providing the hardware to implement the server farm. Thus there is also a need for a way to use the visual representation, or a resulting logical description of a computer system, to prepare a quote for fees and costs involved in creating, configuring and activating a real computer system that embodies the visual representation. There is a related need for a way to prepare such quotes on a rapid basis for use in connection with short-lived server farms and similar computer facilities.
There is also a need for a way to determine whether a particular institution, which is requested to implement the visual representation, has sufficient resources to create, configure and activate a real computer system that embodies the visual representation.
There is a further need for a way to integrate an editor for creating such a visual representation with other related functions pertaining to creating instant data centers, including customer account management, customer support, etc.
There is also a need for a way to cause instant creation of a physical server farm based on creating a graphical representation of the server farm. There is a need to provide such a tool in a way that is integrated with pre-existing graphic design tools that are compatible or based upon HTML or other personal computer software or systems.